Just one dance
by lovecastle89
Summary: In this short one-shot, Nanny and Coran throw yet another ball in hopes that Princess Allura will meet an eligible prince. But, all the princess wants is a dance with Keith. Will she finally get her dance with the handsome commander before the night is through?


_**Sometimes, you just never know when or where inspiration for a story strikes you. For me, this story started to pop in my head as I got it my car and drove home from somewhere. It starts out with some humor, but hopefully you'll agree that it finishes nicely.**_

_**I do not own Voltron or any of the little bit of song lyrics noted in this story. I also make no money off of this story.**_

It was a slow, old Earth song that Allura had heard before and found to be beautiful, romantic and just the right song for a slow dance, except at this ball she wasn't really fond of her dance partner who was a prince from a neighboring planet. The song spoke of strawberry wine and Allura found herself wishing she had a glass of it and that she was instead, waltzing away with Keith on a cloud high in the sky. Once again, Coran and Nanny had thrown another lavish castle ball in hopes that Allura would finally meet the prince she would marry. It was rather useless, Allura thought, as she had fallen hopelessly in love with Keith, but at least she could wear make-up and jewelry and don a spectacular gown instead of her usual pink garb.

The prince was giddy while dancing with the lovely, crown princess of Arus. His chubby, ruddy face bore a huge, wide smile as sweat dripped down the sides of his temples. Allura could smell the cheap, musky cologne that saturated him and the whiskey or brandy-she wasn't sure on his breath. Nearly tripping on her feet not once, but twice, the prince also wouldn't stop staring at her. The ballroom lights highlighted her spectacular full-length ice blue gown and sparkling matching earrings and necklace, but they also felt like heat lamps beaming down adding to her uncomfortablness.

As they danced, the prince continued to ogle her, never taking his eyes off of her. Allura managed to smile at him, but only because in the corner of her eye, she was able to watch the handsome commander Keith in his black tux sipping champagne off to the side of the buffet table. Continuing to put up with the prince, she then caught whift of an awful scent that wafted up to and irritated her gentle nose. So pungent a smell it was that she couldn't help but grimace. This prince obviously had a terrible bout of gas. Sensing her level of discomfort, he eloquently bowed to her and embarrisingly shuffled away mouthing 'sorry.' The repulsive scent lingered in the air as poor Allura swung around disoriented slightly in a circle before landing safely into the arms of Lance.

"Hi Beautiful! Finally! I get my dance with you tonight," he exclaimed with a flirtatious grin as he pulled her into his arms and they began to dance the rest of the song. "Whoa! Was that you Princess?" he jokingly asked while wrinkling his nose.

"No! Of course not!" she exclaimed rather embarrassed and putting her head down.

"I know, I'm just kidding," he laughed. "It was that prince. Do you know that at the picnic earlier he had an extra plate of baked beans and also that braised cabbage?" Lance asked as he whispered in her ear. He held her hand against his chest as they danced and Allura managed a soft laugh and began to relax, so she wasn't so tense with Lance. "You know Princess? No other woman is quite like you tonight," he quietly proclaimed hoping she would relax a bit more. Allura blushed in reponse, her face matching the two magenta lipstick prints on both of his cheeks.

"Lance, I can see you've gotten acquainted with a couple of the visiting princesses," she said noting the lipstick prints.

"Oh yes," he replied with a sly smile as they both paused to glance over at the princesses across the room. They waved at Lance and Allura and were obviously smitten by him as they were giggling and whispering to each other. Near to their left was Keith gazing upon Allura who couldn't help, but find him so striking especially with his new haircut. "So, you plan on a dance with our fearless commander?" Lance boldly asked knowing how much both Keith and Allura had it for each other.

"Ooh, do you think he would?" Allura asked, her sparkly blue eyes filed with hope before becoming downcast. "I'm not supposed to be dancing with either one of you. Nanny and Coran are probably having a fit right now," she whispered uneasily as she shuffled just slightly in his arms. Lance was also handsome in his tux with a white shirt, red bowtie and matching red jacket like his lion. Both Keith and he were asked by Coran to provide extra security for the princess at this ball while Hunk and Pidge got to opt out and instead stay up and watch movies while eating pizza. Nanny had stepped in and made it clear that neither Lance nor Keith were to socialize and dance with the princess.

Lance gave Nanny a wink as he twirled Allura. "Oh yes, you should see Nanny. She's got her undies in a bundy and steam coming out of her ears."

Allura giggled nervously, but then in a disappointed tone, she whispered, "She'll never let me dance with Keith."

"You really want to dance with Keith?" Lance asked, his hazel eyes twinkling cunningly. "I'll make it happen," Allura shuddered feeling a mix of dizziness, excitement and nervousness that made her stomach quake, but she gave him a nod knowing that he was not only charistmatic, but also clever . The song was ending, but Lance continued with Allura and gave her a dip and as he pulled her up, he softly said," Okay, he's only about twenty feet away." The song had ended and upon hearing the soft notes of a piano, Allura knew another song was starting. This one also sounded slow and perfect for a romantic dance with Keith. "Here you go!" Lance exclaimed in a whisper as he twirled Allura and she was then cast into the arms of Keith. At last! Allura felt a quick twinge of disappointment as Keith hesitantly stiffened in her arms, but that faded as she watched Lance give him a slight shove towards the dance floor.

Closer to him than ever before, Allura closed her eyes as she felt his muscles and inhaled the masculine scent of his cologne that was so hypnotizing. Opening her eyes, she glanced at the all-black tux he wore that reminded her of his black lion. All this time at the ball, she thought he had cut his hair short, but as he turned, she jerked her head back in surprise as she noticed his jet-black hair was slicked and pulled back into a neatly-styled ponytail. It was a different look for him, but Allura was loving it and was about to tell him until an uneasy frown crossed his face.

"Princess, I can't dance with you. We're not allowed," Keith stated, his voice shaking nervously as he looked around before setting his eyes on her beauty. With her diamond tiara, long curls of hair that hung down her back like spun gold and those long eyelashes of hers, he was beyond overwhelmed.

"Oh yes you can Keith. It's just one dance. I've been waiting for this all night," she persistently proclaimed softly, her breath warm in the nape of his neck.

Giving up on his reluctance, Keith held her close and they continued to dance unaware that the dance floor cleared to allow them to dance together alone.

"They're so graceful," remarked one guest in awe. Allura now felt like she on that cloud with Keith as her sapphire eyes gazed longingly into his espresso ones. Then, resting her cheek against his shoulder, she thought that this was the most perfect dance ever as she listened with intent at the song's words and soothing tune.

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear, And there is no one there to dry your tears, I could hold you for a million years to make you feel my love_

"Princess, do you realize we are the only ones out here on the dance floor?" Keith whispered in her ear, his warm breath adding to the exhilarating experience.

"I don't care," she purred softly. "Being with you, dancing with you in this moment is all I've been waiting for, all I need." Lifting her head from his shoulder, she brushed her velvet lips against his warm cheek. He turned to do the same, but instead his lips met her soft coral mouth brushing against it. Allura's heart skipped a beat, then began pounding fiercely as she was overwhelmed with the surrealness of the experience and the kiss intensified. She had always wanted to kiss Keith and wondered what it would be like never imagining she would experience it on a dance floor amongst many people. The ballroom grew quiet as all eyes continued on the couple and it was as though time had stopped.

"Ach! No!" Nanny gasped nearly aloud, her chubby hands clapped against her face in horrid surprise. Standing with Coran near their dinner table, she had spotted the two dancing and all the attention they were suddenly getting. "She is here to meet a prince to marry, not dance and make out with these boys!" Lurching forward, Nanny made an attempt to put a stop and yank Allura from Keith's arms and off the dance floor.

"Hush Nanny!" Coran shushed her firmly in a furious whisper as he turned to her abruptly and grasped her wrist. "You leave them be. The princess and the commander have been in love for a very long time. It's time you see it, realize it, and accept the love between them."

"Oh dear!" Nanny exclaimed as she took a handkerchief out of her bodice and fanned herself with it as though having a hot flash.

Allura and Keith were still oblivious to them and as they finished their dance, their eyes locked on each others while they stayed in each other's arms, hearts beating in sync as the entire crowd of guests cheered and clapped. Finally Keith and Allura turned from each other to face all of them and Lance, with the two princess's on either side of him with their hands on his arms, raised his glass of champagne in proud approval.

_Yes,_ Allura and Keith thought together, their smiles bright and unending. _This has been the best dance of the best night of our lives._


End file.
